Story Event: Eternal Affection (1st Anniversary, Part 1)
Enjoy a Romantic Story Event from His POV! Event date: 13th June, 6pm PST - 24th June, 6pm PST Routes Lancelot Since you've arrived in Cradle, it has been one year. A party celebrating peace is to be held, in this story told from Lancelot's perspective. Lancelot is supposed to give the opening speech at the party, but--he has no inspirations for his speech. So you invited Lancelot into town to help out. Everyone is surprised to see Lancelot help out with preparations for the party! The two of you reveal your true feelings of the day you met. But on the day of the party, something unexpected happens! What will Lancelot decide? And later in the evening, after the party ends-- A deep and warm kiss that expresses his true love for you--as he holds you in his arms in an affectionate embrace that you wish could last an eternity-- Edgar It has been one year since you arrived in Cradle. There will be a party to celebrate peace in Cradle, and through Edgar's perspective, he reminiscences about when the two of you first met. You and Edgar help out with preparing for the Animal Magic Show. Everything was going as planned--or so you had thought. The animals for the magic show have escaped into town! The both of you manage to calm the animals and bring them back to the magician's staff. Will the Animal Magic Show be a success after all? After the party ends, Edgar brings you to a memorable place. As you look up into the stars in the night sky, Edgar reflects on the past. How will Edgar show his feelings towards you? Edgar expresses his eternal affection for you-- Ray One year has passed since you came to Cradle. A party to celebrate peace is to be held, and Ray asks about the customs in your country. Your idea of "Great Cradle Races" inspires everyone to do a racing event! Whoever wins the race gets to ask for anything they want as the prize! And the others wants a kiss from you as their prize?! After a heated race ends, what festivities will the evening bring? Then late into the night, when it's just the two of you, Ray thinks about the moment you first met each other. Ray shows you a side you rarely see-- feel Ray's eternal affection for you in this exciting story event! Fenrir It has been a year since you arrived in Cradle! There will be a party to celebrate peace in Cradle, and Fenrir has something secret planned for your anniversary! The two of you are assigned to security duty for the party. Fenrir ponders his secret plans for your anniversary. The two of you reminisce about the past. But as you prepare for the party, a criminal lurks in the shadows. Someone causes a disturbance at the party-- what will the two of you do to save everyone? And who is the real culprit? Finally after the chaos at the party subsides, the two of you are alone together. What kind of surprise will Fenrir show you?! Fall for Fenrir all over again as you feel his eternal affection for you-- Ending Bonuses Achieve certain requirements to get bonuses! All Premium Endings Early Clear Bonus Clear all 4 Premium Endings within 48 hours of entering this event to receive. All Endings Early Clear Bonus Clear all 8 Endings within 120 hours of entering this event to receive. 1st Anniv. Part 1 & 2: 3 Endings Bonus In 1st Anniv. Part 1 & Part 2 clear 3 different Endings to receive. *Bonus sent during Part 2. 1st Anniv. Part 1 & 2: 50,000 Love Points Bonus In 1st Anniv. Part 1 & Part 2 raise your Love Points to 50,000 to receive. *Bonus sent during Part 2. All Endings Bonus Clear all 8 Endings to receive. 1st Ending Bonus Clear 1 Ending to receive. 2 Endings Bonus Clear 2 Endings to receive. 4 Endings Bonus Clear 4 Endings to receive. Lancelot's Premium Ending Bonus Finish Lancelot's Premium Ending to receive. Edgar's Premium Ending Bonus Finish Edgar's Premium Ending to receive. Ray's Premium Ending Bonus Finish Ray's Premium Ending to receive. Fenrir's Premium Ending Bonus Finish Fenrir's Premium Ending to receive. 5 Endings Bonus Clear 5 Endings to receive. 6 Endings Bonus Clear 6 Endings to receive. 7 Endings Bonus Clear 7 Endings to receive. 8 Endings Bonus Clear all 8 Endings to receive. Love Points Bonuses 35,000 Love Points Bonus Raise your Love Points to 35,000 to receive. 42,000 Love Points Bonus Raise your Love Points to 42,000 to receive. 65,000 Love Points Bonus Raise your Love Points to 65,000 to receive. Ranking Bonuses Ranking Bonus (Rank 1 to 200) Raise your Love Points to rank from 1st to 200th by the end of this event to receive. Ranking Bonus (Rank 201 to 500) Raise your Love Points from 201st to 500th by the end of this event to receive. Ranking Bonus (Rank 501 to 1000) Raise your Love Points to rank from 501st to 1000th by the end of this event to receive. Ranking Bonus (Rank 1001 to 2000) Raise your Love Points to rank from 1001st to 2000th by the end of this event to receive. Ranking Bonus (Rank 2001 to 5000) Raise your Love Points to rank from 2001st to 5000th by the end of this event to receive. Eternal affection 3.jpg Category:Events Category:Story Event Category:1st Anniversary Lucky 7 Campaign